Specimen 6
Specimen Six was a Xenomorph warrior and Praetorian and currently Queen and the main protagonist of the Alien campaign of the 2010 video game Aliens vs Predator. A Xenomorph with more intelligence than her brethren, Six was subjected to tests by Weyland Yutani to learn more about the Xenomorph society, intending to break Six and turn her into a tool to serve their purposes. Six would later break the Xenomorphs out of Weyland Yutani's imprisonment, and would become a major figure in the ensuing war on BG386. Six was recaptured following the death of her mother, the Matriarch, only to escape again and become a Queen following her removal off world. History Birth and Testing Specimen Six's beginning was in a Xenomorph egg laid by the Matriarch that had been removed from the Predator pyramid by Weyland Yutani under the supervision of Doctor Groves on the orders of Karl Bishop Weyland. Weyland frequently sent Groves either complaining colonists from Freya's Prospect or unwitting staff members sent to the facehuggers to create specimens that they could study. One day, two of the specimens were born from two staff members, Specimen Five and Specimen Six. However, shortly after birth, the scientists noticed that Specimen Six was missing from her container. Unknown to them, Six had managed to escape the trap, and suddenly emerged from her host's mouth. Doctor Groves, stunned to see such an intelligent act from a chestburster, froze the lab, killing the two scientists and preventing Specimen Six from fleeing. Groves intended to kill the infant Xenomorph, but was stopped by the intervention of Karl Bishop Weyland, who was genuinely impressed with the chestburster's cunning, and decided to put Six into a special program. Six was placed into a metal harness by Weyland's illegal combat androids and had the number 6 branded into her forehead. As she grew up, Weyland began to learn more about the Xenomorph society from her, and he and Groves began to show an immense amount of fascination and awe for the intelligent Xenomorph. Weyland secretly began to scheme for the Xenomorphs to escape, but took precautions, especially around Six to ensure it did not occur before he desired it. Weyland decided to have Groves put Six through a series of tests to see if Six really was more intelligent than her siblings. Six killed multiple test subjects sent in by Groves including an armed guard where Six showed caution when dealing with an armed adversary and also showed her knowledge that the darkness concealed her. An astonished Groves realized that Weyland was right and that Six really was more intelligent than the other Xenomorphs. Escape and Liberation During one of the tests, the Matriarch called out to Six and urged her to escape, however Groves instantly saw the attempt, and promptly shut the vents to prevent Six from escaping. He mocked Six for her attempt to answer the Matriarch, before having her gassed into unconsciousness. Six woke up later back in restraints. Groves commended the Xenomorph, but told her that escape was not an option, and told her not to try it again. At this point, Weyland opened the Predator pyramid beneath the labs, and the ensuing EMP knocked out all the power, and allowing Six to escape again. Groves immediately fled the room, while Six used the vents to escape and made her way to where her brethren were held. Six released them, before attacking the security guards and initiating a full breakout. Six made her way to the Matriarch chamber and a panicked Groves immediately sent security to stop her. Six promptly killed the guards and then destroyed the controls allowing the Matriarch to break free of her restraints. Six then entered the monorail control room and after destroying the androids guarding them, opened the monorail doors, allowing the Xenomorphs to escape. Six fled into the darkness with the rest of her kin, and Weyland Yutani did not bother to pursue. War on Bg386 The Xenomorphs promptly set up a hive in the Freya's Prospect colony, with most of the Xenomorphs finding and cocooning the colonists to create more Xenomorphs with the end result an army at least a few thousand large, though Six's role is unknown in this. The Colonial Marines arrived on the planet not long after to shut down the infestation, while the Predators made a similar arrival to prevent Weyland Yutani from getting their tech. Very shortly, a three way world war erupted on the planet. Six was asleep near the sewers when a beeping noise woke her up. Upon being awakened, the Matriarch ordered Six to get out of the sewers. Six had to destroy multiple power switches in order to remove the obstacles the collapsing sewers had. Six also encountered multiple colonial marines, and had to get past them, either by killing them, or simply bypassing them. Six ultimately managed to escape the sewers and headed to the nearby garage, which was occupied by the Marines. Once Six managed to get into the garage, the Matriarch informed Six to kill or harvest everyone in the garage. After Six accomplished this, Six returned to the refinery, as the Marines were getting too close for comfort. Six traversed through the refinery, having to fight through a small company of Marines along the way, before being ordered to get into the mines. Six managed to get into the mines, and after a long fight through them, Six managed to escape the mines and rejoined the battle in the colony. Six next headed out to the jungle, which the Marines had set up as their headquarters thanks to the colony being overrun. Six first entered the forward outpost and proceeded to enter the swamp. Six promptly cut the Marines communications, before the Matriarch ordered the Marines who responded to be wiped out. After their deaths, Six managed to enter the compound. The Marines attempted to trap her twice, the first time failing after the civilian lost his nerve, while the second time succeeded. Six promptly smashed the lights, then ran out before the Marines realized what was happening. After Six managed to kill her entrappers, she entered the main building, and after killing the remaining Marines, went upstairs to open the gates. The civilian who was repairing the room saw Six and blew himself up with a grenade. Six proceeded to destroy the controls and open the gates, before fleeing the arrival of the Marine reinforcements. Battle in the Ruins and making the Abomination Six was then ordered to the Yautja ruins, which was fiercely guarded by the combat androids. Six made her way through the ruins, destroying the androids as she tried to find a way into the building at the far side of the ruins. Ultimately, Six discovered that there were multiple pressure plates that Six would have to push down on in order for the puzzle to be complete. Once Six managed to push all the plates down, a vent that led into the locked building revealed itself. Six took the vent into the building and proceeded to destroy the human power source. Six joined up with some of her brethren and entered the next area. The area was a combat arena and the Xenomorphs noticed a tall humanoid creature with glowing eyes. Then they noticed a ship that dropped off an identical creature. The Matriarch ordered the Xenomorphs to attack them and revealed that the creatures were their old enemies, the Predators. Six entered into the arena, dodging the Predators's plasma caster shots and attacking the creatures one by one. After a grueling fight employing her cunning and intellect, she managed to kill one of the Predators, before attacking the other one. Six ultimately managed to kill the second Predator, and then, an Elite Predator showed up. Her brethren fled, but Six decided to stand and fight the much stronger in a one on one battle to the death. However, the Matriarch informed Six to simply weaken the Elite Predator and then harvest him, as it would prove a valuable asset against the humans and any other Predators. As a result, Six began a brutal battle with the Elite, with Six relying on all of her cunning and intelligence in order to defeat her adversary. Ultimately, Six grabbed the Elite in order to perform a head bite, but was subdued by a strong punch from the Elite. However, the Elite failed to finish off Six, and Six proceeded to impale the Elite with her tail, wounding the creature and preventing him from fleeing. With her foe now subdued, Six proceeded to pin him, and then removed his bio mask, allowing the facehugger to impregnate the Elite. Six proceeded to give a triumphant screech of victory, as it would not take long for the Predalien to emerge. Recapture by Weyland Yutani and ascension to the Throne As Six made her way back to the hideout, she was hit by a crippling neural pain that brought the Xenomorph to a halt. Screaming in pain, Six looked to see the refinery, and then it hit her. The Matriarch was dying being burned to death by the humans. Six was unable to move as she mourned the loss of her mother. Combat androids approached the incapacitated Six, but Weyland recognized her and ordered that Six be taken off world. Once on board the space station, Six was reunited with Doctor Groves, but Six managed to escape again, as she molted into a Praetorian. Six proceeded to slaughter her captors, before personally cocooning Doctor Groves. As her new home was made, Six began to molt, and before long, Six was now a Queen herself. Six proceeded to give a roar of triumph, as her journey for freedom was over. Personality Specimen Six, being a Xenomorph is a determined individual. Six shows this determination from her birth when she managed to escape as a Chestburster. This determination was also shown in her multiple attempts to escape from Weyland Yutani during her testing. The biggest indication of her determination is the powerful will that she possessed as both Doctor Groves, and Karl Bishop Weyland noted that Six was incredibly resistant to their testing subjects despite the amount of torture they put her through. Specimen Six's high intelligence also made her an incredibly crafty planner, as shown when she shattered sources of light to keep herself hidden from potential enemies and again when she chose to cut vital power systems and leaving entire rooms covered in darkness. Six also shows a large amount of caution towards armed opponents, rarely if ever attacking them head on and preferring to use psychological warfare by hissing to lure them away into isolation so she could kill them. Six's determination also came with a fierce loyalty to her brethren, especially her mother, the Matriarch. Despite knowing that Groves was watching her, the second the Matriarch called for her help, she immediately obeyed the plea and raced into the vents. She also showed this loyalty to her siblings when she broke them out of their imprisonment. Her loyalty was proven when she chose to fight the much stronger Elite Predator to prevent him from attacking her siblings who had fled. Six's loyalty was proven due to her mourning when she realized that her mother was dead, and spent several hours grieving while still paralyzed from the neural pain. Six can hold a considerable grudge, as shown when she chose to spare Doctor Groves when they met again off world, only to personally cocoon him so she could kill him as she saw fit. However, Six could also show mercy, in that she (potentially could) spare multiple civilians from being facehugged and (potentially could) try to find a way around Marines unless she had no other choice, but to fight. Skills Six showed a number of remarkable skills that she used throughout the war on BG 386. * Advanced Intelligence: Specimen Six has a far higher intelligence than the average Xenomorph warrior, and was thus much more capable of improvising in how to deal with certain situations. * Xenomorph Strength: Six is much more stronger than the average Xenomorph, able to hold Marines with ease and was capable of ripping doors open. Six is strong enough to pin down an Elite Predator just by standing on him, and was able to use her strength to prevent being sucked into the fans in Freya's Prospect. * Xenomorph Speed: Specimen Six is incredibly fast, using her speed to disorient her opponents and to catch her enemies off guard. * Strategist: Six is also strategic, due to her advanced intelligence. When she liberated her siblings, she silently had them act as though they were still in their restraints. Once the guards opened the door, Six had the Xenomorphs mob them. * Stealth: Specimen Six is a master of stealth, capable of losing pursuers incredibly quickly, along with using ventilation shafts as speedy conduits to bypass Marine blocks. * Tactical Knowledge: Specimen Six is quite efficient at tactics, waiting for her adversaries to separate themselves, and destroying power sources to force the Marines to rely on their weak flashlights. She also displayed this during her battle with the Elite Predator, feigning defeat to lure the Predator in, before impaling him suddenly with her tail. * Psychological Warfare: Six is skilled in psychological warfare. She frequently hissed to unnerve her adversaries into a panic, while using it as a distraction. * Technological Understanding: Specimen Six seems to have a rudimentary understanding of technology, as shown in her knowledge that destroying the lights would conceal her in darkness. She showed this when she used her tail to destroy fuse boxes to remove obstacles such as electricity wires. She also knew how to destroy vital systems by using her inner mouth to destroy control sets. * Telepathy: Specimen Six shared a telepathic link to her mother, the Matriarch, which allowed Six to receive orders from the Matriarch. Trivia * Six is the playable character and the protagonist of the Alien campaign in Aliens vs Predator (2010). * Specimen Six has a strong similarities to Moses, in that much like Moses, Six is born more intelligent than her brethren, is spared death as an infant of an enslaved people because of a high ranking member of the oppressors, and after being ordered to kill several humans, she receives orders from the Matriarch to liberate her people, while unleashing a plague on the oppressors. When Six is held in restraints, it resembles Jesus being crucified, and several of the shots of her in the cutscenes have her bathed in light. * Six is one of the few Xenomorphs who has shown the ability to engage in battles with multiple Predators and survive. * Six is the only Xenomorph who is seen to turn into a Queen. * Many of the fans were disappointed that Six ultimately did not get a longer campaign, as they felt that the Xenomorph campaign was the most interesting of the three campaigns in the game. ** Many were similarly disappointed that Six did not have a final battle with Groves, believing that her hatred of him would have made for a deeply powerful final battle. Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Revolutionary Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Messiah Category:Monarchs Category:Warriors Category:Former Slaves Category:Leaders Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategists Category:Female Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sole Survivors Category:Protectors Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:War Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Merciful Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Victims Category:Successful Category:Telepaths